


Love

by CominUnderFire



Series: Hysterical [3]
Category: Def Leppard
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27659042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CominUnderFire/pseuds/CominUnderFire
Relationships: Joe Elliott/Rick Savage
Series: Hysterical [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022443
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Love

Sav rolled to his side on the bed. His hand moved over the mattress, letting a small sound of complaint left his lips when he found the space next to him was cold and empty. His eyes slowly opened, still half asleep, and leaned up enough to see the nightstand's clock. It's bright numbers said it was 4:25a.m

He sat up completely on the bed and, rubbing his left eye drowsily, looked around the room stopping at the desk. There, between the darkness of the room and the dim light of the desk lamp, Sav could differentiate the silhouette of his singer.

- _Joe?_ -the bassist called him in a sleepy tone.

- _Go_ _back_ _to_ _sleep_ _,_ _love_ _._ _I'll_ _go_ _in_ _a_ _moment_ -the blond answered softly.

Sav got up and padded to the desk, sitting on the edge of it.

- _What_ _are_ _you_ _doing_ _?_ -Sav asked, followed by a yawn.

_-I_ _woke_ _up_ _with_ _a_ _great_ _idea_ _for_ _a_ _new_ _song_ _and_ _I_ _needed_ _to_ _write_ _it_ _before_ _I_ _forgot_ -the blond explained, stopping writing to look at his mate: his curls were a mess and his big blue eyes, although were struggling not to close, looked at him with attention. He was dressed with pajama bottoms and a t-shirt a couple sizes too big for him that, obviously, belonged to Joe.

Joe smiled. He looked adorable.

- _What_ _happens_ _?_ -the curly asked, seeing the look the singer was giving him.

- _That_ _you're_ _gorgeous_ _._ _That_ _happens_ _-_ Joe smiled, landing his hand on the bassist's thigh, making him blush- _You_ _can't_ _imagine_ _how_ _much_ _I_ _love_ _you_ _._

Sav's heart speeded up with those words. He didn't know what to say to let Joe know his feelings for him, he felt there wasn't enough words to do so.

He just got up and moved over to Joe, straddling his lap. His heard resting on his shoulder and his arms around his body tightly, hugging him like there was no tomorrow.

Joe leaned down and kissed the top of his head softly, quickly hugging him back. His chin rested on the bassist's head and one of his hands started moving up and down the younger's back.

They stayed like that for a while. Seconds? Minutes? Hours? Joe wasn't sure, but he didn't care either.

When he noticed Sav's grip loosen, he leaned back a bit, seeing that he had fallen asleep. Joe couldn't help but smile again at the cute image before his eyes.

Careful not to wake him up, Joe picked the younger one up in his arms and carried him back to the bed, before lying down next to him and bringing him between his arms. With the biggest smile still stretching his lips, the singer brushed Sav's curls away so he could press a sweet kiss on his forehead.

_-I_ _love_ _you_ -Joe whispered before falling asleep too.


End file.
